Neko in Distress
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: Ikuto rejected Amu just to keep his pride. Annoyed, Amu decides to think of a plan to make him feel sorry. That is if she could decide whether she wants to punch him on the face or kiss him on the lips. AMUTO! Please Read&Review COMPLETE
1. Mom's advice

Summary: Ikuto rejected Amu just to keep his pride. Annoyed, Amu decides to think of a plan to make him feel sorry. That is if she could decide if she wants to punch him on the face or kiss his on the lips.

In this story Amu, the guardians and Ikuto all go to the same school.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Neko in Distress.**

Monday.

"_I love you."_

Amu frowned as she remembered those simple yet meaningful words. Earlier today, she had swallowed her pride just to confess to Ikuto. She shivered slightly as the cold got to her. However, what she remembered most was what he said afterwards.

He rejected her.

"Damn asshole," Amu hissed to herself, letting her anger take advantage of her. "How dare he reject me like that, even if he practically confessed his undying love for me." She rubbed her bare hands together to relax herself.

"Stupid Ikuto with his stupid ego." She muttered again. "Stupid asshole with his striking midnight eyes and his damn good looks. I would punch him in the face if he wasn't so handso- No! I refuse to say that."

We all know Ikuto is handsome, probably a lot more handsome than the creator of Shugo chara. Is he the most handsome person? We will never know.

"It wasn't like the weather wasn't freezing enough; he didn't have to be so cold." A bitter Amu muttered lying down on the couch. "That jerk, he probably stares at himself using the mirror and mutters to himself handsome… handsome… HANDSOME."

Amu's mother, who happened to come in the living room, smirked at her daughter. Amu glanced at her mother and narrowed her hazel eyes.

"What?" She asked, watching her mother.

She chuckled. "Boys are annoying aren't they Amu?"

That question seemed more like a statement to Amu as she nodded in agreement; curious to what her mother wants to say.

"I know how you feel. That Ikuto boy really seems like something, just like you father." Her mother giggled and sat beside Amu. "I remember when I confessed my feelings. He had such a big ego back then, not to mention a cool hairstyle. He flatly turned me down saying that I was just an insane girlie girl with no life what-so-ever."

"_Sounds like Ikuto" _Amu thought grimly. _Her dad and Ikuto? _That was scary. Her Dad was a silly man, not like Ikuto.

"People change in the weirdest ways, Amu." Her mom said, waking her up from her trance. "So as I was saying. I went home that day feeling hurt. My mom saw me and gave me the advice I needed to pull through."

Amu's eyes widened. "What did grandma say?"

"Egoistic boys are just like girls who need the spot light and they won't let anyone get it. She particularly told me that we had to fight for what we want, even if it means aiming for a person's weakness. And a boy's weakness is his-"

"Ego." They said at the same time.

"Very good." Her mother congratulated. "So the next day, I woke up and headed for his school, directly to his favorite spot. He was like always surrounded by girls and a few of his friends."

"So what did you do?" Amu asked, sitting at the edge of the seat.

An evil grin appeared on her mother's faces. "I broke through the crowd and walked straight to your father. I told him to get the hell over himself and tone down his ego, or I would personally make sure that every piece of hair on his thick head would be shaved." There was a pause. "The next day, when your father woke up, a big portion of his hair had magically disappeared. "

Amu burst out laughing, and imagined how embarrassed her father must have looked being screamed by a girl. An image of her now almost-bald father appeared.

"I think I have an idea." She said smirking. She turned to her mother and silently thanked her.

"Then good luck honey. Just show Ikuto that you won't take any of his crap."

"Oh I will." Amu's last thought before she headed for her room. She had a lot to think of and definitely needed to find a way to get to his thick skull.

* * *

Tuesday

"Are you really going to do this Amu-chan?" Mikki asked floating beside Amu. Monday morning and the cold was already getting to Amu. Last night, she thought of ways to embarrass Ikuto in front of everyone. Today was going to be the 1st stage of her plan.

"Amu-chan, what happens if Ikuto gets mad ~desu?" asked Suu.

Amu sighed and pushed all the bad thought away. There was no need for any unnecessary remarks.

"I say go for it!" Ran shouted happily, waving her pompoms in the air.

They stopped in front of the school. Taking in everything, Amu walked through the doors.

Show time!

* * *

**Thank you to all the people who reached down here :)**

**I promise I will try my best to update soon.**

**Can I have at least 3 reviews… please?**

**Please kindly take time to review**


	2. The Bet

**I want to thank all of my reviewers. It really made me want to finish this chapter as fast as I could. Thank you also to the people who add this to their Story alert, Favorite story etc… **

**Do this is for you guys.**

* * *

**Neko in Distress**

Tuesday.

Amu was staring, her hazel eyes captivated. She was starring at the man she loved, ever since he saved her. The man, who she thought was perfect except for his large ego. The man of her dreams.

"You're starring at Tadase again, aren't you?" the anonymous voice said. "You seriously have to get better taste in men. Haven't you noticed that he acts girlie most of the time, and his hair style looks weird."

Amu clenched her fists angrily and turned to the idiot who just said that. It was of course, Kukai. He was smiling cheek to cheek in a teasing manner while desperately trying to hold a laugh.

"Kukai," Amu started unconsciously cracking her knuckles. "I was not starring at Tadase, who is like a brother err? or sister to me. So, next time you make a side remark, GET YOUR FACTS RIGHT!" Kukai glanced at Amu and burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay I am just playing with you." And with that Kukai left.

For your information, Amu had not been starring at Tadase who was busy looking high and mighty. No, she was starring at the one and only (drum roll please) Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the handsome, yet beautiful, and powerful, EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE WE ALL LOVE.

"I am a moron," Amu thought to herself. "I can't believe I fell for this guy. But I can't help it even if he is a jerk. He makes me want to punch myself everyday because of these stupid feelings. Damn I hate being in love."

Amu was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Ikuto and his fans were headed straight for her. She also didn't notice the fact that Ikuto was snapping his fingers to wake her up.

"AMU WAKE UP!" Ikuto's voice snapped through Amu's thoughts.

"Yup, I am awake what's the emergency?" Amu asked causing a few snickers from the crowd. She regained her senses and laughed uncomfortably. She noticed that Ikuto was slightly leaning over her while waving his hand.

"Glad to see you're alive." Ikuto said, arrogance dripping from each word.

Amu looked at him and was once again captivated by his midnight eyes. Her thoughts suddenly wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend yet.

"Maybe he likes me? I mean he did say that it was good that I am still alive. It may have been arrogantly said, but still. He showed concern, right?" Suddenly Amu's head was filled with questions. Like, Will she ever get over him? Is there another special girl in his life? Was he really GAY?

"Ikuto, do you love anyone?" That question surprised Ikuto as well as a lot of people. Everyone started whispering around the couple.

Amu looked at Ikuto, who seemed relaxed at that question although his eyebrows were furrowed and there was a smirk present on his lips.

What Amu didn't know was that on the inside Ikuto was burning up. Still thinking about how he should answer her question. So, he resulted to the most known and definitely not unique answer known to all Emo bastards.

"Hn."

Amu's smile faded. She hated that sound. That word was what Ikuto used to answer questions he didn't want to answer. In short, he wanted to keep his damn pride.

"Ikuto, speak human please." Amu asked. "Tell me what hn means so I can have a real answer."

"Hn.'

"Ikuto I am serious."

"Hn."

"Ikuto, stop that!"

"Hn."

"I mean it!"

"Hn.'

"Stop it!"

"Hn."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WILL YOU PLEASE JUST MAN UP AND TALK TO ME OR I SWEAR ON MY GRANDMOTHER'S GRAVE THAT I WILL STEAL YOUR MOST EMBARASSING BOXERS AND HANG IT ON THE FLAGPOLE AND-" She was cut off by the speakers.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL SPEAKING. I AM HERE TO IMFORM YOU THAT OUR YEARLY HALLOWEEN DANCE IS COMING THIS SUNDAY NIGHT; EVERYONE IS EXPECTED TO COME DRESSED IN A COSTUME! THAT IS ALL."

A smirk tugged on his lips.

"Okay, Amu."

Amu broke out of her rage and looked at Ikuto, confused. Was this some kind of joke? Well I'll show him-

"I'll take you up on your challenge." He responded. His stance was straight in a sort of I-am-better-than-you way.

"Huh?" Amu was confused.

"If you can manage to steal my boxers and hang it up the flagpole by this Sunday," there was a pause. "I will admit that I regretted not accepting your confession and will be your personal slave/boyfriend for as long as you like."

Amu's ears perked up.

"But if you lose I'll have your Halloween costume after the dance."

Amu blinked. "What?"

"When you lose this Sunday, I will claim your costume and you'll jump into lake, butt naked." Ikuto finished with a smirk and slowly extended his hand.

Everyone gasped in amazement. Were they really going to do this?

Amu glanced at Ikuto's extended arm and bit her lip. Ikuto as her boyfriend would be good, and much more her slave. But, her jumping in the lake? It would be freezing. She stole another glanced at his hand and sighed.

Hesitantly she extended her arm and shook his hand.

So she had the rest of the week to pull this off. How hard could it be? Besides she wouldn't really lose anything…

Except maybe her pride…

**

* * *

**

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Can I have at least 3 more reviews…? :)**

**They make me update faster :3**

**Please kindly take time to review**


	3. Operation: Boxers

**Thank you again to all my reviewers, viewers and everyone else. I am sorry about the long wait but there was a typhoon and almost all the streets were flooded. 73 people or more died. So i am dedicating this chapter to all the lost souls. please pray for them!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved making it.**

**Neko in Distress**

* * *

Wednesday night, 11:20 pm.

Amu gulped at the scene in front of her. She was currently standing in front of a huge house, aka Ikuto's house. It was complete with guard dogs and video cameras everywhere. Amu being Amu would not let herself get caught and quickly abandoned Plan A- Walking inside his room casually and getting his boxers. Which left her with Plan B-

"Ran are you ready?" Amu winked at her pink chara.

"Yes Amu, let's do it." Ran replied dancing up and down.

Amu closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon her X hair clip turned into a heart and Amu felt a surge of energy rush into her.

"Hop, step, jump!"

Little wings appeared around her, as she leaped into Ikuto's window, which he conveniently left open. Standing on her toes, she silently glided around Ikuto's room in search for his underwear drawer. It didn't take long before she spotted a cabinet which she presumed contained Ikuto's boxers.

She slowly opened the drawer, feeling all the anxiety pile up agents her hands. It took all her self-confidence to successfully open the drawer.

And there it was. More like 'they' though, stacked up in even and orderly piles darkest on the top and lightest on the bottom.

Her hand glided across the many boxers. She felt all the anxiety melt away upon feeling the softness of the garments. Her hand unconsciously pulled out a soft navy blue pair boxer.

It was soft and pretty much expensive.

A mental picture of Ikuto wearing that particular garment popped into her mind, the way it would compliment his strong features and hug his muscles.

Amu's face turned a shade of Red.

Tugging the garment again, Amu admired the expensive underwear. But that wouldn't do. She placed the underwear back and dug deeper in the pile. Past all the silky and dark colored underwear. Finally, she saw a trace of Orange in a particular one. She grabbed it and quickly closed the drawer.

"Maybe I really would come out of this alive." She thought to herself as she turned to face Ran.

But, who was she kidding anyways?

"Ahem." An irritated voice said.

Amu's heart skipped a beat. Thoughts began swirling around her head. Was it Ikuto? NO! She can't lose now, not after all she had gone through. Maybe it was Utau! Yes, it had to be her or she would be a good as dead. Or maybe by chance it was Ikuto's Mom.

"You can't hide from me forever, turn around." The voice said in a highly arrogant way.

Yes, it was in fact Ikuto. Amu's life was now officially over.

Amu silently contemplated whether to disobey him and just keep silent. I mean come on, didn't he torture her enough already? Amu held her breath and prayed that God would somehow teleport her to a better place away from _him_.

"Amu, I am waiting." He taped his foot impatiently. His eyes were fixed on the girl before his while his mouth curved into a smirk.

Hesitantly, Amu shut her eyes and faced him.

Ikuto smirked in victory. Amused with how the girl in front of him was acting.

"Amu, open your eyes." He commanded.

She suck out her tongue stubbornly and crossed her arms.

"I don't wanna!"

"_Amu."_

"Fine."

Amu sighed in defeat and opened her eyes. She was shock to find how close Ikuto's face was. Soon her face turned a shade of red. They were in his room, at night with their very very close. Oh how Amu dreamed of this.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" He whispered mockingly in her ear, caressing her with his hot breath and making her breath stitch in her throat.

"You can let me go." Amu tried.

"Not a chance." He grabbed his boxers from her hands and casually threw them away.

Amu started to panic. She looked at her surrounding, hoping to find an escape route.

Left? Right?

No! How could she if his two long arms were preventing her from her escape.

In front?

Impossible! With that well toned chess of his, she'd probably break free with a nosebleed.

"Maybe she could chara change."

That was the best idea she had. She turned to face her charas but, found no one. The only trace left of them were several puffs of smoke.

"Traitors." Amu thought grimly. Not only was Amu left to face Ikuto alone but, she'll probably never get chance to steal his boxers again. Maybe there was another way out.

"UP?"

She looked up and met dark, sleepy midnight eyes. And those lips… they were making her breathing shallow.

Down?

Let's not even go there. It was all his boxers fault anyway, which she noticed made his butt look finer.

"I think I know the perfect thing to do." Ikuto said.

Before anything could register into Amu's mind, he had already picked her up bridal-style and threw her onto his comfy bed. After that, he positioned himself next to her and pulled the sheets over them. Ikuto leaned over and smelled her scent.

Ikuto," she started shaking. "What am I doing here?"

"Besides stealing by boxers?" He stated, with a bit of amusement evident in his normal- stoic voice. Amu humped and crossed her arms.

"I man what am I doing here… with you?"

"Let's look at it this way; I am making sure you won't try to sneak back in here tonight and attempt to steal my boxers. Although, you still have a few more days to go, just don't get caught." He replied huskily in her ear.

Amu's heart stopped. Maybe he really did want her to win! Amu sighed and closed her eyes. No use in trying to break free now, he had officially captured her for now at least.

And oddly she didn't mind at least for tonight. She still had the rest of the week anyway. And today she found a higher reason why she should win.

And next time Ikuto wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I'll try to update ASAP**

**May I have at least 5 more reviews please…?**

**The more reviews the faster I update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Princess

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all! *hugs all the reviewers.* Since I got a lot of reviews/support, it really inspired me to finish this chapter quickly. So here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Neko in Distress

Thursday.

"So obviously you lost, right?" Rima asked while searching through a pile of clothes for a suitable costume. Rima, Yaya and Amu were currently in the mall finding the costume. They should have been in school though, but classes were suspended because of all the advance preparations for Sunday.

"Yes but at least I-"Amu stopped midway to suppress a blush. This morning she had woken up in Ikuto's room, in an extremely awkward position. Ikuto's head was resting on her stomach with both of his hands securely wrapped around her, their legs were also tangled. If anyone were to see them, she was sure that they would immediately think of the worst. Not wanting to be there when he woke up, she quickly jumped out of his bed and headed for the window.

"At least what?" Yaya chipped in while she grabbed a pink dress. Amu turned a shade of red and quickly thought of an excuse.

"Um, because I-I got to y-you know see h-his r-room? Yes his room!" Amu lied and quickly grabbed the costume nearest to her and pretended to check it out.

Rima and Yaya each raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

"We know you're lying." Rima said while glaring at her.

"Why would you say that, Rima-chan? I would never keep anything from you girls."Amu tried, clutching the costume she was holding.

"It's obvious." Rima replied rolling her eyes while Yaya nodded in agreement.

"Really, how can you tell then?" Amu bit her lip.

"Number one, you're stuttering. Number two, you're blushing. And Number three," There was a pause. "The costume you're looking at is for boys." Rima finished with a roll of the eyes.

Amu blushed and looked at the costume. It was indeed a boy's costume. She placed it back in the pile and began searching.

"Well if you don't want to tell us, we'll just have to force it out from you." Rima grabbed her costume choice and entered the fitting room.

"What are you going as anyway?" Amu asked the two girls.

"Yaya is going as a baby." Yaya said while jumping up and down. She was wearing a loose pink shirt and an over-sized diaper, a bib was wrapped around her neck. She also had a pacifier necklace.

"That's good… I guess." Amu sweat dropped as she looked at Yaya. Suddenly the curtains opened and revealed Rima. She had on a blue genie outfit, with bangles on her wrists, waist, and ankles. She also had a blue choker with an African design in gold.

"Wow Rima-chan you look good." Amu exclaimed while gaping at Rima's costume.

"Thank you." Rima replied though she didn't look too convinced. She looked at Amu and noticed that she wasn't wearing a costume yet. "Amu, what are you going as?"

"Umm, an Angel." Amu replied cautiously. Rima frowned.

"Sorry, but you're not going as an Angel." Rima replied as she pulled out Amu's hair tie letting Amu's soft pink hair drop. Amu looked at Rima searching for any trace of humor in her eyes bout found none. She was serious. Dead serious.

"Why not?"

"Don't you want Ikuto to notice you this Sunday?" Rima asked with a hint of obnoxiousness in her voice. That question made Amu freeze in place. She looked at Rima and saw a knowing look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked trying to sound as naïve as possible.

"Please, even a blind man can see the sparks between you two. Every time I look at the two of you it's so obvious especially with the constant flirting and bickering." Rima threw Amu a costume and pushed her inside the curtain cover dressing room.

"Yaya will also help Amu-chi look for a costume to impress Ikuto-san!" Yaya proclaimed and joyfully left to find a costume.

Inside the dressing room, Amu mentally thanked the curtains for covering her blush. Thoughts speeded in her mind. Was it that obvious? Even in public? Was Ikuto aware of that? She thought that she hid it pretty well considering the circumstances. She wore the costume and walked out of the dressing room.

"Wow you look like your dress for the kill." Rima commented smiling with contentment.

Amu twirled around in her costume. Yup, Amu was dress to kill and the person she wanted dead was Ikuto. She was wearing a dark purple. The dress she had on was short; it flowed down her waist and stopped above her knees. There were layers of sheer material making it not see through. On her back there were purple wings, sheer and shinny. In her opinion she did look like a beautiful dark pixie.

Rima gave her a supportive round of applause while Amu did more twirls. Suddenly Yaya appeared and started running to them. Upon seeing what Amu was wearing, she burst into tears.

"A-Amu-chi already found a costume without Yaya, without looking at what Yaya picked." She wept causing some onlookers to glare at Amu. Amu gulped at the starring people.

"Relax Yaya, how about I try them on to show you?" Amu asked bending down to pat Yaya on the back. All of a sudden Yaya's tears vanished.

"Thank you Amu-chi, I am sure you'll look good in them." Yaya gushed while hugging the life out of Amu. She dumped the costume on Amu and smiled.

"Yaya will go with Rima-tam and help her pay for the stuff, see you." And with that Yaya left.

Amu sighed and glanced at the costume Yaya had given. It was bright pink, much too bright for Amu's liking. It was a long and girlish dress that flowed down to the ground with shiny beads. Complete with a plastic crown. From the looks of it, it seemed like Yaya had picked it out from the kiddy section.

Amu headed for the dressing room and changed. When she finished, she scanned herself in the mirror and gasped in horror. It was the most unfitting dress in the world- probably in the universe. It looked uglier on her then when Yaya was holding it. Speaking of Yaya-

Amu searched the place for Yaya. No one was present. Amu breathe a sigh of relief, she would surely never live if anyone were too see her in this thing.

And like always it was Ikuto's cue to appear.

"Don't tell me you're going to the dance wearing _that_." Iktuto said from behind.

Amu gasped in shocked and turned around to hide from Ikuto. Ikuto chuckled and walked towards Amu's hiding place.

"I can still see you there, _princess_." Ikuto taunted. He was obviously entertained from all of this. Amu stood up, blushing.

"I-It's not like this is my costume, Yaya f-forced me to wear this. I-I would never wear something like this." Amu pointed at her princess costume.

"Whatever, I was actually here to ask something." Ikuto said in his stoic voice. Amu looked at the older boys in shock. Her heart leaped for joy. Was he going to ask her to the dance?

"Well you guessed it."

Amu blushed inwardly. Did she say it out loud? How could she be so stupid? Now Ikuto would probably think that she was some kind of crazy fool.

"Yes, I am asking you to be my date," Amu mentally leaped for joy. "But, don't get to cocky. I am just asking you because it would give me a good excuse to reject all my fan-girls' invitations and-"Ikuto paused and let out a smirk. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about our bet Amu, being your date means I get to keep an eye on you and stop you, before you attempt to run away."

"Although," Ikuto glanced at Amu's outfit. "I still wish that I asked a girl with higher fashion sense."

Amu's smile turned into a frown.

"EXCUSS ME MISTER, WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I JUST SAID? I SAID THAT-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Relax and just show up." Ikuto pushed something onto Amu's hand and left, leaving a red Amu standing in the middle of the store.

Amu sighed and glanced down at what Ikuto had left. It was a Rose, as red rose. Amu's frown turned into a smile once again. She started happy dancing around the store, not noticing the glances she was getting from random people including her two friends.

"Rima-tam, why is Amu dancing?" Yaya asked looking at Rima with big eyes.

Rima rolled her eyes at her friend's clueless expression.

"She's dancing because she finally found herself a _date_."**

* * *

**

**How was it? Looks like Amu and Ikuto will end up as each other's date after all. But, Amu still doesn't have Ikuto's boxers.**

**How will she get?**

**You just have to find out.**

**May I have at least 5 more reviews please…?**

**the more reviews the faster the update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	5. Fallen Pixie

**THANK YOU for the 50 reviews so far! I really wanted to finish this chapter as fast as I can, but a lot has happened.**

**I Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Neko in Distress**

Friday.

The guardians plus Kukai were gathered around the table of the Royal garden, eating lunch. Kukai challenged Nagi to a Ramen eating contest. So the contest began. Nagi had just finished his first bowl of Ramen. Kukai however, had eaten so many bowls of Ramen that he didn't have any place left to place the one he was currently eating. Kukai smacked the empty bowl on the others and asked for another one. While waiting, Amu turned to him.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Amu asked, slightly bending away from him. A new bowl was placed in front of him.

"What are you saying? I am trying to beat Nagi here." He asked, his mouth stuffed, his words blurred.

"You're going to get a heart attack." Nagi said. He had long give up in eating and ended up watching Kukai in a mixture of amusement and disgust. Come on, even he knew when to quit. It was obvious that he was bound to lose from the moment the contest started.

"I've never got one before, who says I am going to get one now?" Kukai asked. For emphasis he slurped half of the bowl and gulped it in one bite. The Guardians all sweat dropped while Rima rolled her eyes.

"Only a loser doesn't know when to quit." Rima mumbled. Kukai smiled, his eyes fixed on Rima.

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to make it seem like I lost because you want Nagi here to win." Kukai ended still smiling. He placed his arm on Nagi's shoulder and smirked.

"Aw isn't that sweet, your girl is trying to stand up for you." Nagi and Rima both blushed and turned away from each other. Amu chuckled and nudged Rima's elbow.

"You didn't tell me that you're going with Nagi." Rima's face turned redder. She looked around and saw that everyone's attention was directed at her. She didn't like the attention. Not one bit, so she blurted the first thing that came into her mind.

"Amu is going with Ikuto!" Rima shouted.

There was silence between everyone.

Casually Kukai raised a hand, ignoring all shock looks form the male guardians. "Amu, high five!" He called. Cautiously, Amu raised her hand and slapped Kukai's.

"He just asked m-me because, of our bet." Amu said, not wanting the guardians to think of it in the wrong way. She and Ikuto aren't romantically involved, at least not _yet_. Amu felt a sinking feeling under her stomach.

Kukai pressed his palm on his chin and started to think.

"That bet of yours, I almost forgot about that." He turned to Nagi and smirked. "Ten bucks on Amu jumping in the lake."

Nagi smiled at Amu in a sort of I-know-your-right way, which made Amu's stomach jump. She had to admit, she wasn't sure if she could get the boxers in time. Does that mean if she lost she would end up letting Nagi down _too_?

"Ten bucks on Ikuto being Amu's slave/boyfriend." Nagi declared. They shook hands and sealed the deal. Yaya looked at Amu and handed her a package. It was her costume.

"You left it yesterday, after we went shopping." Yaya said smiling.

Amu gulped and prayed to the Lord that Yaya didn't switch her costume with that horrible princess costume. If Ikuto had to see her in that thing again, she would not have enough dignity to come up with another excuse. She slowly opened the box, it revealed-

-Her dark pixie costume.

Relief washed over Amu. She leaned in closely to examine her costume. Yup, it was definitely the same costume, with the purple dress and the beautiful pixie wings. Amu's eyes widened.

"Yaya, what happened to the wings?" Amu asked shocked. It had a big tear in the middle, certainly noticeable from a far. It cut through diagonally from her the lower left wing, to her upper right wing.

Yaya bit her lip.

"Well, Yaya saw the package on the floor and took it home. While Yaya was taking a shower, Tsubasa came in and ripped the wings. Yaya tried to fix it but…" Yaya stopped.

Amu sighed. Now she had no choice but to buy a different costume, which was definitely impossible.

She was broke.

"You can go to the designer's shop and just ask them to fix it, you know." Rima said rolling her eyes. "It's usually written in the tag."

Amu turned to the tag, it read:

_To all customers, thank you for buying this garment._

_In case of any damages, please visit us in…._

Amu didn't have to read the last part. She knew that address. It was-

Ikuto's address…

* * *

Saturday.

Amu gulped as she faced Ikuto's house. It was awkward to say the least. Maybe because the last time she 'visited' this house, it happened to be pretty late at night. Now, here she was standing on_ his_ doorstep in broad day light. Yes, it was very awkward.

Amu rang the doorbell and silently prayed that Ikuto wasn't home. She didn't want to have to tell him about her ripped costume. Relief washed over her, when the door was answered by a middle aged lady.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" the lady asked.

"I am here because my costume was thorn, and I was wondering if someone here could fix it." Amu asked, still uneasy. The lady smiled.

"Sure, the man who owns the manufacturing company lives here. But instead of asking him, I can gladly fix it up for you. "The lady said. "Let me introduce myself, I am Tsukiyomi Akira."

"Hinamori Amu." Amu extended her hand. Akira smiled and shook her hand. She led Amu to the dining room. They sat across each other.

"Now let me see." Amu handed Akira the package and watched as she looked at the garment. Suddenly a thought hit Amu's mind. She said that the man who owns the company that manufactures the costumes was currently living here. Does that mean that Easter was that company? Amu gasped inwardly. Easter and costumes? Have they sunken _that_ low? Amu almost wanted to return the costume. Almost.

"Oh, it's just a minor problem; I can fix it in no time." Amu sweat dropped. It was weird how she described almost-fully-thorn-up-wings as a minor problem. Akira grabbed her needle and thread and started sowing.

Amu took this time to fully observe Akira. She was more or less in her early thirty's and, her hair was light brown. For a moment there, Amu didn't think she could be related to Ikuto until, Akira faced her fully. She had the most stunning pair of midnight blue eyes, the exact shade of Ikuto' eyes. It finally hit her.

"Excuse me, sorry to disturb you but," there was a pause. "Are you Ikuto's mom?"

Akira smiled and looked at Amu.

"Yes, I am. Do you know my son?" Amu nodded in reply. No words were exchanged afterwards. Akira continued sowing Amu's costume. A few minutes past until suddenly, Amu had an idea.

"Is it alright if I go to Ikuto's room, I have to borrow some notes for s-studying." Amu smiled her best I-am-a-good-girl- smile. Akira thought for a second and nodded.

"Okay, go right ahead but please don't touch anything personal, you know how Ikuto gets." The two exchanged knowing smiles.

"Thank you, Akira-san." And with that Amu ran upstairs, past Utau's room and Akira's room. She stopped in front of the last room in the hall, Ikuto's room. Hesitantly, Amu opened the white door.

Ikuto's room was simple, brown floors, white walls; a king sized bed, a tables, cabinets and closets, almost too much to count.

Amu sweat dropped. Why would Ikuto have more closets then her, especially when he wears the same outfit over and over again? Curiously, Amu opened a random closet, which contained a dozen matching black shirts and pants, Ikuto style. Amu closed the closet and sweat dropped, again…

"I have to do this fast." She mumbled to herself.

She glided to a familiar cabinet, which she remembered, contained Ikuto's boxers. She slowly opened the cabinet. This was it! Her mind was mentally celebrating. Finally, the cabinet opened and revealed-

-Ikuto's socks.

Amu's heart sank. Where are all his boxers? If memory served her correctly, this was the exact cabinet which she saw them a few nights ago. Was it possible that he re-arranged his room? Amu was too caught up in her thoughts to notice someone coming. Someone who was _smirking_.

"Now look who we have here, back again _huh _Amu."

...

...

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll try to review ASAP but my finals are coming and I have to stay focused.**

**Wish me luck :)**

**Thank you for the 50 reviews, I would love to make it to 100.**

**But that's your decision. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Can I have at least 9 reviews…?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXOXO**


	6. Guess who

**Hello everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for a late update, my finals were killer. Second, I passed my final with more or less flying colors (happy dances) ahem. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really tried to update ASAP.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Neko in Distress**

Saturday.

"Now look who we have here, back again _huh _Amu."

Amu's heart stopped beating while her head started spinning all at once. Damn it! She was so close. How she wished that she didn't get caught. Why was Ikuto home anyway? Didn't he have some sort of social event to go to every Saturday? He did! So the person here isn't Ikuto then.

Then who?

The person sighed and crossed her arms. Her hair in her usual long pig tails, her lavender eyes shining with annoyance and amusement. Amu sighed inwardly; it didn't take a genius to know that someone was smirking a hole behind her back. She cautiously turned around to face-

-Hoshina Utau.

"Um, Hi U-Utau-chan, how are you?" Amu asked, shifting uncomfortably. She was still kneeling in front of Ikuto's cabinet, with one hand still on its handle. Utau smirked and unfolded her arms.

"So, what brings you here, Amu?" Utau asked teasingly. Amu gulped and unconsciously started playing with her fingers. There was always that something about Utau that makes you want to run. It was all most like an invisible dark aura. An aura that Amu desperately wanted to disappear.

"You know, costumes and," She was cut off.

"Boxers?" Utau finished.

"What do you mean? Well, I have to go now, bye." Amu didn't wait for an answered. She quickly stood up and adjusted her skirt. She turned around quietly and headed for the door. She gripped the handle on her way out. One step out the door, she heard Utau calling for her.

"Leaving so soon, Amu?" Utau asked closing her eyes. "I had assumed that you would stay a bit longer, at least for your costume," Utau looked directly at Amu and held a key on her index finger. "Or maybe the key to Ikuto's boxer drawer?"

Amu's head shot up. Cautiously she took a step back to examine the key. It was just an ordinary key with a cat engraved in one side. It looked pretty average but, if the key could really open what Utau said it could; it might be the most important thing Amu needed.

"What's the catch?" Amu asked. Utau flipped her hair and walked out the door, mentioning her to follow.

"I knew you would see things my way."

* * *

Utau led them out of Ikuto's room. They walked pass many doors until they stopped in front of a particular one that said "Utau"

Utau opened the door and led Amu in.

"Please make yourself at home." Amu almost tripped over at the sight of the place. There was a king sized bed at least twice the size of a normal one, a rack for all her expensive designer coats, A big shoe case that held at least 50 pairs of shoes not including all her boots. And of course, an extremely large closet filled with overpriced clothes. Amu was amazed.

"It's rude to keep your mouth open like that." Utau said, although she was facing her closet. Amu blushed and closed her mouth. Funny, she didn't even notice it was open.

Curiously, Amu peered over to see what Utau was doing. She seemed to be digging through piles and piles of clothes looking for something in particular. Finally, the hunt was over. Utau pulled out a sealed medium sized box. It had a key hole at the center.

"This," Utau held the box "is the box which contains Ikuto's most embarrassing pair of boxers. He got it last year, Christmas. It was from our grandma." She handed the box and the key to Amu. "They're yours now."

Amu held the box on her bare hands. Was this it? Should she be accepting this, after all it might be cheating, right? or maybe a trap? Could she trust Utau? Millions of thoughts swirled around her head for the second time today. Unconsciously, she gripped the box tighter. It's not like she had anything loose.

"Thank you, Utau-chan." Amu said shyly.

"Whatever." Utau looked away. Amu stood up and headed for the door, a thought hit Amu.

"By the way, how did Ikuto get you to keep his boxers?" Amu asked not realizing the blush forming on Utau's cheeks.

"I asked him to get me a gig." Utau answered plainly.

"A gig? Don't you have people to do that for you?" Amu asked, confusedly.

"Yes a gig," Utau blushed again, "In your school dance."

Amu smiled. "So you're the guest performer in our Halloween dance. That's great." Amu suddenly frowned. "If that's the case, why did you give me his boxers?"

Utau frowned. "He didn't do the other thing I asked (coughdemandedcough) him to do."

"And what would that be?" Amu leaned in, curiously.

"He didn't get me a date with Kukai-"Utau stopped, but she knew it was too late. Damn, how could she let that slip? Amu was grinning cheek to cheek now.

"You like Kukai?" Amu asked, getting excited. If she had known this sooner she would have made a plan to get them together. It would be good if someone were to discipline him often.

"Yes, I do. Now will you please give me my personal space?" Utau asked annoyed. Amu flushed and leaned back.

"Sorry." She apologized. There was awkward silence between the two the suddenly-

"Amu, your costume is ready." Akira shouted form downstairs.

"Coming." She shouted back. She grabbed the box and the key and threw Utau a smile.

"Good bye and thank you." She mumbled as she ran out the door. Utau smiled as she watched Amu leave. Now that everything was in order, tomorrow would be even more exciting. If only she could say the same for her love life.

* * *

Amu was practically skipping, on her way back home. She was so happy that she could feel herself walking around with a big goofy grin. Who cares what people would think when they see her? Ikuto's boxers were now in her possession. They were HERS. She mentally leaped for joy for the twenty-seventh time in less than an hour. People were starting to stare, but Amu couldn't care less.

"Mommy, why is that girl acting all crazy-like?" a little boy asked his mother with fear in his eyes.

"Honey, in this case it's best not to look." The mother said carrying her child away from Amu.

Amu stopped dead in her tracks. Maybe she should lay of the attention from now, or at least until she reached home. She continued walking to her house, her brown paper bag containing her costume on one hand, and the box containing Ikuto's boxers in the other.

She finally reached her doorstep. She dusted away a few signs of dust on her skirt and brushed her shoes agents the doormat, preparing herself for her family's unique behavior, like always.

She didn't however expect her parent waiting for her.

"Um, Hi mom and dad." She said quietly, hanging her coat on the coat rack.

"Amu," her mom started rubbing her temples together. "Someone told us that they saw you sneaking out of someone's room a few nights ago."

Amu's heart skipped a beat.

"Now, I don't want to have to say this but, Tadase is-"Amu's mom was cut off by her dad.

"Yeah, I bet you couldn't just keep it in your pants, huh? You just _had_ to get laid." Amu's dad butted in. Amu's facial expression turned into a mixture of pain and disgust.

"Now, Now, I am sure Amu couldn't control herself with Tadase, let's not be so harsh-"her mother was cut off.

"Wait a second; you think I was with Tadase?" Amu yelled. Her parents were quiet. They both looked at her.

"You mean, you weren't with Tadase?" They asked in unison. Amu shook her head in reply.

"I was with Ikuto, and the only reason why I was with him is that I fell asleep while studying in house." Amu lied.

Amu's parents breathe a sigh of relief.

"I am sure Ikuto's okay." Amu's dad exclaimed while Amu's mom nodded in agreement.

"Don't play dirtly, Okay?" and with that Amu's parents ran upstairs like nothing had happen, leaving a very confused Amu in the doorstep.

"That was so weird."

* * *

Amu ran upstairs to her room, slammed the door and grabbed the box. She placed the key inside the key hole and twisted it until she heard a 'click.' Satisfied, she redrew the key and tucked it safely into her pocket. Slowly, she opened the box.

She gasped in shock at what she saw.

"Oh my gosh," She mumbled out loud and picked her telephone. She hurriedly pressed a familiar set of numbers.

"Hello Tadase, it's Amu. Listen, I need a favor to ask you. Can you climb a flagpole?" there was silence between the two. "You can? Great! Meet me in front of the school tomorrow morning, bring Nagi and Kukai too. I especially need Kukai, thank you." She placed the phone down.

Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is finally done. I will update promise. We're almost at the end.**

**Who thinks Amu is going to win? How about Ikuto? Do you really think Utau gave Amu Ikuto's boxers?**

**A lot can still happen!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**I need at least maybe 10 reviews for an update… please :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Late plans & Romance

**Hello people, thought I abandoned this fanfic, huh? Well I didn't, I am sorry for the long wait for an update. A lot is happening, we have more projects now and (gasp) Saturday classes, so I am kinda preoccupied, hope you understand.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Neko in Distress**

Sunday morning, 8:00 am.

Amu sighed inwardly, as she brushed a few drops of sweat on her forehead. It was 8:00 am and the heat was getting to her. She glanced at the three boys, who were currently trying to find different ways to climb the flagpole, which was about 10 feet high.

"This is hopeless." Kukai said, sighing. He had long given up on trying to climb the flagpole. All of them had arrived at school earlier this morning, thinking that it would an easy task. Apparently they were all wrong.

"If Rhythm were here I could chara change." Nagi said and plopped to the ground. He regretted the decision of not bringing his beloved chara with him. In fact they were all chara less.

Amu's head dropped. It wouldn't matter if she had managed to get Ikuto's boxers if she wasn't able to hang it on the flagpole by the end of tonight. God knew how much humiliation she would get from both Ikuto _and_ Utau.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone's heads shot up. They all looked at Tadase who was now lying down on the ground covered in dirt. It actually looked like he had gotten pretty high up, from the huge drop he had. Tadase's hands were currently red from his attempt to pull himself up the flagpole, which ended with him sliding down.

"Hotori-kun, are you alright?" Nagi asked as he helped his friend stand. Tadase gave a meek smile.

"I am okay, I guess." He trailed off, feeling a bit disappointed with himself. Kukai noticed this and wrapped an arm around his neck, making him tilt slightly towards him. Kukai smiled.

"Yo dude, you don't have to be so harsh on yourself." Kukai said with a cheeky grin. Tadase's face lit up. Amu threw Tadase a smile too. She was happy that he was safe but, still disappointed. Unconsciously she pressed her palm on the flagpole for support while thinking of more possible ways.

Something wrapped around her hand, tangling it in the process.

"Help me, my hand is stuck." Amu said, trying to wave her hand free. The boys chuckled and helped her get loose. She mumbled a thank you.

"You know if we can untie the huge knot I bet we can pull the strings up and down." Nagi suggested.

"Let's try it." Tadase said. He bit the rope and started pulling it as hard as he can, so hard that he ended up with a lot of busted teeth.

It wouldn't budge.

Kukai tried to pull it with his bare hands. Nagi then started pulling his waist, and so did Tadase.

It still didn't work.

This was getting ridiculous, Amu thought as she watched the three boys lose their mind and _teeth_, trying to unknot the ropes. She tugged one corner of the knot and pulled it gently; all the ropes loosened and fell.

The boys sweat dropped at Amu.

"What?" she asked, smirking. Nagi went over and one end of the rope, which made the flag go up. He then proceeded to pull the other end of the rope, which made the flag go lower. He took turns pulling the two ropes.

"I guess all we have to do now is lower the flag, detach the flag and hang Ikuto's boxers." Nagi explained. "Although, if we do it now we'd probably get caught. So I suggest that one of us should hang the boxers tonight when Amu gives the person a signal."

"I volunteer to do it." Tadase exclaimed. They all smiled. Amu's heart filled with happiness. It was definitely going to work, she was 100% sure.

"Wait, does this mean I am going to lose my bet with Nagi?" Kukai asked. They all nodded simultaneously. Amu whispered something in Nagi's ear.

"I say that you owe me a favor." Nagi said, smirking. Kukai looked confused.

"What kind of favor?" Kukai asked. Nagi leaned in and whispered something. His eyes widened.

* * *

Sunday night, 6:00 at night.

Utau examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black, V-neck dress with a strip of fake blood. She wore dark make-up, not too much though. She looked like a pretty vampire hunter.

She sighed inwardly. No, it wasn't because of her costume, which took her mom a month to make.

It was the fact that she was going to the dance alone. Sure, she was asked by a lot of people as soon as they found out that she was going to be their guess singer. But it didn't matter. The one person she liked did not ask her to the dance. Why? A list of possible answers formed in her head.

Maybe he didn't know she was appearing tonight?

She shook her head. Everyone was currently aware that she was performing tonight. It was the 'in' news, who wouldn't know?

Maybe he was stupid?

She considered that thought for a moment and once again shook her head. Sure he could act stupid most of the time. But he wasn't _that_ stupid.

Or maybe he didn't like her?

Utau didn't want to think about it. If that was actually the reason, she wouldn't know what to do- _Ding Dong!_ The door bell rang. She didn't need to answer the door, she had people for that.

"Utau, there is a nice young man here waiting for you." Her mom called form downstairs with a voice hinted with approval.

Utau sighed and excited her room. It was probably a guy who had heard that she was dateless and wanted to try his luck. Maybe she could give him an autograph to make him go away. On her way down, she passed Ikuto's room. She ran to the door and nodded at her mom, signaling for her to leave.

She looked at her visitor, preparing a rejection speech. She didn't, however, prepare to meet Kukai waiting on the doorstep.

"I heard you don't have a date yet." Kukai flashed her a smile. "You want to be mine?"

Utau's heart skipped a beat. How could he possibly know? She thought about more until her thoughts landed on one person: Amu. Of course! Utau remembered accidentally telling Amu the other day. Who knew Amu could manage humiliating her brother _and_ getting Kukai to ask her out in one night?

"Sure." replied like it was no big deal, even if her insides were heating up.

"That's good." He replied and offered is arm. She took it gratefully.

They walked to the school together. Utau took this opportunity to fully look at what Kukai was wearing. He was obviously dressed as a soccer player. There costumes clashed painfully.

But it didn't matter.

It was perfect….

* * *

Sunday night, 6:15

Rima tied her hair into a high pony tail. She wore her blue genie outfit with bangs on her ankles and wrists. She also had a gold choker, African style and a light veil on her head. She sat on a chair waiting for Nagi to come pick her up, resisting the temptation of rubbing her blue eye shadow off.

If anyone would have asked her, she would say that Amu had forced her to wear the makeup. She would also say that Amu had force her to shop for her genie costume. She would tell them that she'd rather stay home watching comedy all night and sleeping early, instead of having to go to this _dance_. That was the original plan.

But that would be lying. And Rima didn't lie.

Rima didn't want to go before, until Nagi had asked her. Why? She doesn't know.

"I am going soft." Rima mumbled to herself. She was supposed to be stoic, simple and plain. She wasn't supposed to fall for guys. It was his entire fault.

Or her?

It?

She let that joke sink into her mind. Nagi deserved it for making her fall for him.

"Now I am having a fight with myself." Rima mumbled again and finally decided to rub her makeup off, all of it. Who cares if it would make her face messy? She was Rima.

_Ding Dong!_

"I guess I should answer the door." She ran downstairs and opened the doors which reveal Nagi.

"Ohayo, Rima-chan." Nagi greeted smiling.

"Hello," she mumbled and excited her house.

They walked to the school in silence- awkward silence, or at least to Rima. Nagi just kept on walking with a smile on his face. He was dressed as a wizard, Rima observed. He wore black pants and a white shirt with a dark poncho on it. He held a magic wand on his right hand. If Rima didn't know better, she would say that he actually looked stylish.

"You know Rima, you look very pretty tonight." Nagi complemented. Rima shrugged in response. She knew he was lying. There was still smudged makeup around her face, making her look like a distressed clown. She immediately regretted not whipping of the makeup properly.

She let a few moments past, wondering if she should respond to his compliment. She probably shouldn't. Rima glanced at Nagi again, expecting to see a bored face. But he didn't have one. He still had the same smile, which always makes Rima's heart melt. And tonight was not an exemption.

"You look nice too." She immediately shut her mouth. Where did that come from?

Nagi giggled shyly.

"Thank you, Rima-chan."

No words were exchanged afterwards. They didn't say anything when they started walking side by side. Nor did Rima say anything when she felt Nagi's fingers entangling with hers.

Because frankly, she didn't mind.

* * *

Sunday night, 6:30

Yup, that's what the clock said. Ikuto sighed, 30 more minutes till 7, 30 more minutes till seeing Amu again. It was not like he hated seeing her- it was quite the opposite actually. He had actually been looking forward to it. There was just a tiny, little problem with his costume-

He didn't have one.

How could he forget?

Well he was busy with… stuff.

The worst part was that that the only costume his mom had was an Elvis suit, with sequence and shiny beads. Apparently, his mom had sold all her good designs.

So now he here he is, holding an Elvis costume, which was seriously blinding him with all the 'sparkles.'

But, what choice does he have? He was meeting Amu, a girl who was definitely worth it. Unlike the other girls, she was the only girl who actually challenged him, maybe not the smartest thing in Ikuto's dictionary. But, that's what he likes about her.

But he didn't love her, right?

Right?

Too bad for Ikuto, it didn't take a genius to know he was lying.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's another chapter done. I really hope you enjoy this. The next chapter is the moment you have all been waiting for.**

**I need at least 9 reviews for an update please.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I heart you all.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Amu vs Ikuto, this is it

**This is the second to the last chapter but, you will know who wins today :D **

**I am sorry for the long wait but, this is a long chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, it's almost 100, it REALLY means a lot to me.**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

**Neko in Distress**

Saturday, Party time.

"Happy Halloween!" People greeted her as Amu entered the gym. It was currently 7:15, she was fifteen minutes late! Although, it didn't seem like Ikuto has arrived yet. The gym was flooded with people, all dressed like a picture from a fairy tale or a scene from a scary movie. It didn't matter to Amu though, it took her at least one hour to get ready and she wasn't about to get out staged by some random people.

Amu's hair was in a small pony tail, glitter lightly sprinkled on it. Her make-up was purple eye shadow with dark eyeliner. She was wearing red lipstick, and the pink blush highlighted her high cheek bones. Her pixie costume shinned when the light hit her as the wings sparkled when she moved around the dance floor, to find one person- Ikuto.

On her way around, she found Nagi twirling a smiling Rima around the dance floor; Utau's my heart full song was playing full blast on the speakers, which were controlled by Kukai. Tadase wore a prince costume complete with a medium sized crown while, Yaya was jumping up and down at random people, serving them food and drinks.

Suddenly, Amu felt the spot light away from her. There she saw Ikuto, who had just made his entrance as Elvis? Yes, it was definitely an Elvis costume. He looked weird in his costume, Amu almost felt sorry enough not embarrass him, almost.

Ikuto's hair still remained the same; it was his costume that was distracting; although, he appeared to be completely content with his costume. The light hit the tiny shiny sequins on his costume, which made the light bounce off his face, highlighting his flawless features. Amu felt like an idiot trying to embarrass him.

She shook her head, now wasn't the time to have second thoughts. He was looking right at her; like he was hunting and his eyes were set on his prey. He began advancing to her, his stride confident, cocky and arrogant. Poor Ikuto, he still had no idea that Amu had stolen his boxers.

"Hi Ikuto," Amu said casually at lost of something witty to say. Ikuto smirked.

"Evening Amu," he started, it was just a casual conversation. "I am actually quite surprise you're here, looking forward to my victory aren't you?" He had to keep up the superior air he always had. The actual challenge was _keeping his eyes on her face. _This costume wasn't like Amu. He thought she would be something kick ass. Not girly, dark, and very attractive.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Amu declared and stood tip-toed to match his high. The song changed.

"Let's dance." Ikuto muttered as he led them to the dance floor.

"You dance?" Amu asked, skeptic. Their bodies danced in perfect rhythm of the music.

"Don't you?" He asked her, teasingly. Amu didn't respond and just kept dancing. He twirled her a few times but, mainly they just kept their bodies together. The song ended, he twirled her away from him.

"Hello Amu-chan, Ikuto-ni-san." Tadase greeted politely as he passed by. Amu flashed him a smile while Ikuto just nodded. "I see you have already danced with Amu, what good thing. May I have the next dance with Amu?"

Amu didn't wait for Ikuto's response.

"Sure, I'll dance with you." And with that Tadase led Amu to the dance floor, leaving Ikuto all alone.

Ikuto watched as Tadase darted off with Amu like it was no big deal. And it really shouldn't be. It's not like they came together, so he didn't really have a claim on her. He couldn't have her dance with only him, no matter how he liked that idea. But damn why was he jealous? Jealous of Tadase, who was like a brother to him?

Why didn't Amu say no? She should've stayed with him. He was selfish and he knew it, but he didn't care.

He wanted Amu all too himself.

* * *

Rima watched, satisfied as Tadase and Amu danced. She was pleased to see that Ikuto was trying to glare a hole behind Tadase's back. He was jealous.

Rima wanted to laugh.

This was all Tadase's idea of course. If there was one person who knew how to tick Ikuto off, it would be Tadase. It was like killing two birds with one stone, making Ikuto jealous and giving Amu time to give Tadase the signal. Genius.

She watched as Amu danced with Tadase, she almost looked like she was taunting Ikuto.

Well, that's girl power.

* * *

"You look really nice, Amu-chan." Tadase complimented her, as he twirled her around. She smiled at him and mumbled a thank you.

"Is it time yet?" Tadase asked. Amu looked around and spotted Ikuto, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking pissed. She let out a small laugh. "Not yet, let Ikuto have his _fun_ first." They continued dancing.

"You know, Ikuto-ni-san is really lucky to have a girl like you. I hope he treats you nicely, or else he's going to get it from me and the other guardians." Tadase said playfully, as a friendly gesture. Amu didn't respond at first and took time to let the words sink in.

"Thank you."

Tadase twirled her the last time, which gave Amu another opportunity to spot Ikuto. Apparently, he was off the dance floor and was now sitting around a table with a few of his 'friends'. Perfect, he was distracted, which will give Tadase enough time to sneak out without anyone noticing.

"Tadase?"

"Yes?"

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Ikuto was glaring at nothing in particular. He was also not in the mood to deal with a girl, who he didn't know. A girl who sat beside him anyway.

"Why so pissed, handsome?" the girl asked in a flirtatious voice. She was dressed in a witch costume, with thick make-up and strong perfume. Ikuto ignored her.

"None of your business." He hoped that she would get the message; it was getting extremely hard for him to try to be nice.

"Come on, I am Mitsukai, maybe I can help you feel better?" The girl asked. Her perfume was overwhelming Ikuto's senses. He snapped.

"Would you just leave me alone!" Ikuto demanded, glaring at her. Mitsukai's eyes widened as tears flooded her eyes; she ran away quietly. Ikuto was happy that she was gone, no more perfume clogging his brain. Although, he probably should apologize to her; unlike the other girls, at least she didn't jump at him.

Ikuto shook all the distraction off his brain. Now wasn't the time to go soft.

"Look who's having fun insulting the innocent." Amu remarked from behind. He turned around and was met by Amu's face.

"Seriously, you shouldn't have been so hard on her." Amu said glaring but, her voice was marked with sarcasm. "I am ready to show you what I have accomplished, we can go look after the party-"

"Let's go now." He challenged with a smirk. "I don't like parties anyway."

Amu blinked and narrowed her eyes; he was never a good loser. What was he planning? He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and into the cold night.

He must still think that Amu didn't get his boxers.

Oh, he was in for a surprise.

* * *

The outside of the school was well lit; there was a small garden with all kinds of flowers and trees, a statue of a man and of course the flag pole. Ikuto led Amu in front of the flag pole but…

The flag pole was empty.

Realization hit Ikuto, a smirk tugged on his lips.

"Looks like I win Amu-chan." He murmured lowly in her ear. His voice was dripping with pride, arrogance, pleasure and a hint of disappointment. Then it hit Amu, he wanted her to win! It was obvious from the beginning when he quoted _"I will admit that I regretted not accepting your confession and will be your personal slave/boyfriend for as long as you like." _He didn't want to man up and accept her feelings so, instead he thought of a way to challenge her. Too bad, Amu even considered jumping in the lake for him. Too bad.

"Well, in that case I sorry Ikuto." She yelled as she gripped a rope tied on the flagpole. Ikuto didn't have time to react; the boxers jolted its way to the top of the flagpole.

And there it was.

The neon orange pair of boxers was hanged on top of the flagpole, it was noticeable alright. There were pink kittens pattering on the orange boxers, making it almost unbearable to look at. That is, if you didn't know it was Ikuto's. On the bottom part of the boxers were the words 'Grandma loves you!' sown into it.

"Oh my gosh." Was the only words in Ikuto's mind, the other thoughts had somehow vanished. He was humiliated, just like what he did to Amu. Boy, did he mess up.

Amu on the other hand was smiling ear to ear. Probably proud of what she had accomplished. She deserved, Ikuto thought.

For a moment there, he let all the embarrassment fade away upon seeing Amu's smile brighten. So he was embarrassed for once in his life, it's not like anyone else will know.

"AND NOW, MAY I PRESENT THE WINNER OF THE BET: AMU. FEEL FREE TO VISIT THE FLAG POLE AND TAKE AS MANY PICTURES AS YOU LIKE, THANK YOU." Kukai's voice screamed in the mega phone.

Ikuto's eyes widened in horror as a stamped of people came running to them. Without thinking, he grabbed Amu's hand and dragged them both out of the way. But, the most people weren't after the boxers, they were after them! So he did the only thing her could do, he brought them on a tree.

The mob of people, who didn't notice Amu's and Ikuto's disappearance, kept running towards the other direction.

What fools.

Amu, who been in shock the whole time, glared at Ikuto.

"Why did you bring us on top of a tree?" She asked, obviously annoyed with the fact that her victory moment was over.

"You really wanted to get crushed by a mob of crazy people?" He asked, teasingly. Amu thought for a moment and mutually sighed in defeat.

"I still win, right?" she asked, although her question seemed more like a statement. She yearned for him to tell her that she had won it, to feel a full sense of fulfillment. Ikuto sighed and gave her a smile.

"Yes, that means I won! I won our bet! I am the winner." She paraded too the world. Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Of course, just don't tell anyone, okay? And also no gloating or I'll be even more pissed-" he was cut off by Amu, kissing him.

Amu was no longer thinking. She had started moving those pale pink lips and he couldn't help but to feel them, taste them, and everything in between. Her lips were cold, soft, and responsive, while Ikuto's mouth was hot and demanding. The kiss was long, sweet and passionate. Both have really been looking forward to it.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's tin waist, pulling them closer. There body heat was increasing, but neither of them minded. When they pulled back, the same look was in the others' eyes. They loved each other without saying it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining guardians plus Kukai and Utau were hanging by the lake. Kukai examined the lake, looking for any sign of Amu being thrown inside. He found none.

Ikuto lost, darn it. That meant he lost. Stupid Nagi, betting on Ikuto losing. He heard Nagi laughing quietly behind him. He dug into his pocket and held out a ten dollar bill between his index and middle finger. Nagi grabbed it, still chuckling. Kukai sighed, he'd never hear the end of this one. He was never betting with Nagi again unless he knew he'd win.

Nagi gave winked at Rima, while he placed the bill inside his pocket.

"Oh, I am definitely going to kill that Ikuto. He owes me ten bucks, after this. Seriously, what kind of man looses a bet to a girl? He is so going to literally pay for this-" he continued his speech.

Kukai, being a year older than the guardian, has certainly grown smarter and more mature. But unfortunately, he was still unaware that he was being very, very annoying to the others around him.

Like for example, Rina had a visible throbbing vein n the side of her temple; while Nagi was standing beside her trying to calm her down. Tadase had long left with a sheepish grin; while Yaya had just walked away, mumbling about how annoying he could be.

Utau pressed her fingers onto the railings, her eyebrows burrowed as she thought of a solution.

A solution presented itself, but she was hesitant about using it. After all, they weren't officially dating, and it might be seen as improper. It was only when Kukai decided to repeat his speech that she decided to throw caution into the wind.

Since he had momentarily stopped to breath, she didn't have to wait. She just leaned over and kissed him on the lips, shocking him into silence. It was a light kiss, and she didn't linger, instead breaking it after a few moments and returning to her ramen, blushing as she felt her astonished companions' eyes on her.

"Utau," Rima spoke first, "did you just, _kiss_ Nagi? Not trusting her mouth, Utau nodded shyly.

Both girls started to giggle and high five each other. At that moment, Nagi realized something wrong.

"Souma-kun? Wake up." Nagi snapped his fingers at the brunet. But he didn't move, instead he fell flat on the ground.

"He's out cold." Rima proclaimed, as she gently shook his shoulder. Nagi, decided to test Kukai once again. He dipped his hand into the ice cold lake water and gently scooped a handful and motioned the girls too back away. Once they were far enough, he splashed that water all over Kukai's face.

And he didn't even flinch.

"Does that mean the party is over?" Utau asked, nervously tugging her skirt.

"Looks like it, but you have to help us bring him back to his apartment." Rima said.

"Sure, why not."

With a nod of approval from Nagi, Rima grabbed one of Kukai's arms and hoisted it over her shoulder, while Nagi grabbed the other one. Together they began the task of dragging him back to his apartment, Utau following somewhat uncertainly behind them.

* * *

From a far, Amu and Ikuto watched them with amused expressions on their faces. The boxers were still currently being fuzzed about, with that fangirls and fanboys.

"Who knew that Utau would gain enough confidence to make the first move?" Amu asked, holding a laugh back.

"She's a Tsukiyomi, what do you expect? We lead everything." Ikuto said proudly.

"Really now? You have been flirting with me for nearly five years and I still made the first move." Before Ikuto could react, Amu kissed him swiftly, right on the mouth. When she withdrew her face she giggled.

"Maybe only female Tsukiyomis who make the first moves."

"You're right," he smirked, and then added, " Considering you will be one in a few years."

"IKUTO!"

Little did they know, I few years would come by quicker then they thought.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Finally, I am done:D. This is the longest chapter I have written. I hope you enjoyed reading it even though it's not perfect. Remember-**

**THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER- AN EPILOGUE.**

**So reviews are still accepted. I am dedicating the next chapter to EVERYONE who has reviewed at least twice, so please review :) you know you want to.**

**I might also start a sequel, depends on you though.**

**To all those who wanted Ikuto to win, I am sorry but I still wish you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please also check out my other oneshot: At the End of the Day. And please review it too, please.**

**And I you are bored here's my devientart account and comment **

**http "yaaay-b-random" **

**Thank you to all those who have read this, I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


End file.
